Cagney Carnation
Cagney Carnation is a boss that is found and battled through Inkwell Isle One on Cuphead. Cagney Carnation is considered the fourth boss on the game. Appearance As his name suggests, Cagney is a large carnation flower, he has a yellow face, long nose and orange cheeks, his eye color seems to be gold yellow, as seen on the changes of his second phase. His petals are orange, and have a darker border, he has a green stem, with green leaves at the bottom. Additionally, he has black thin eyebrows. In his first phase, Cagney's eyes become larger, and his pupils become smaller. He will gain yellow thorns that will be placed on his stem, he is seen with a grin, with two visible rows of six teeth. Some of his petals become sharper, and his stem leaves will become hands with sharpened fingers. In addition, his cheeks are gone and his nose seems larger, and his thin eyebrows are gone. In his second phase, Cagney's eye color is revealed to be gold yellow, as there are small dots on his eyes, his eyes are larger than before, and seem to be a pale shade of yellow, his pupils are larger, he will gain orange thin eyebrows, his stem and arms are wider, he seems to have more leaves at the bottom of the stem, his petals become larger and sharper, his teeth have a sharpened border. In addition, his nose is larger, and his face seems to be wider and larger than before, also, he grows long and large vines that come supposedly from his stem. Personality Cagney seems to delight in catching his enemies off guard with his appearance, posing as a harmless and adorable flower before roaring loudly and showing his facial and body changes. His constant maniacal smile during on his two phases also imply that he is either too overconfident about winning or enjoying the fight more than he should, considering that his soul is on the line. Phase 1 "Fools who attempt to fight this will leave with allergic rhinitis !" Cagney starts the phase as he is seen with a smile on his face, until he roars to the players, changing his facial textures and some of his body, Cagney starts dancing, moving his arms and head back and forth, Cagney can start using his lunge attack, in which he will extend his body and arms to attack on one level, this attack can be avoided with players jumping on the platforms or move to the lower level, this depends on how Cagney's head is aiming. He can also put his hands together, summoning conjoint winged maple seeds with eyes that will fly like a boomerang across the screen then fly back to the lower area, or flying turnips and acorns that will home on Cuphead or Mugman. Other attack involves that Cagney's head will transform into a gatling gun, and will shoot seeds, the blue seeds grow a vine and then release a Green Baby Toothy Terror that acts like a homing missile, the purple seeds grow a stationary Baby Toothy Terror on the ground that can hurt the player and the pink seeds grow a vine, then a Flying Orange Baby Toothy Terror will fly above. It then opens its mouth and shoots a seed at either Cuphead or Mugman. The seed itself and the flower bullets can be parried. After taking enough damage, the next phase starts as Cagney pulls his petals and transforms into a monstrous version of himself, that however, in simple, the second phase isn't playable, as Cagney remains pulling his petals. Phase 2 "Extreme pollination and total domination !" After Cagney pulls his petals, his arms will be buried, and some vines will be created from his stem, blocking the whole floor from the lower level, Cagney starts the final phase, and the ground blocked by the vines in the lower level is the meaning that the players must move to the floating platforms, due to his lack of arm activity, he isn't able to do previous attacks, in this phase, Cagney will spit out dandelions that fly across the screen, and additionally, pink dandelions can be parried. At the same time, vines will grow below the flying platforms and then shoot upwards, briefly encasing those and making those unable to be stepped on. When taking enough damage, Cagney's eyes are gone, while he is stunned, his mouth is open, only revealing a black color inside the mouth. Gallery File:CupheadCagneyCarnationIcon.png|An icon of him when you die on his first phase. File:CupheadCagneyCarnationIcon2.png|An icon of him when you die on his second phase. File:CupheadCagneyCarnationNormalState.png|Cagney on his normal state. 85.png|Cagney roaring 86.png|Phase 1 sprite 87.png|Cagney using his galting gun attack 98.png|Toothy Terror Floater seed 99.png|Light Blue Baby Toothy Terror Floater seed 100.png|Baby Toothy Terror Floater seed 101.png|Vine 102.png|Baby Toothy Terror 103.png|Baby Toothy Terror Floater 104.png|Green Baby Toothy Terror 105.png|Unused blue Toothy Terror 88.png|Cagney starting his magic hands attack 89.png|Cagney using his magic hands attack 107.png|Acorn 106.png|Boomerang 90.png|Cagney using his lunge attack from above 91.png|Cagney using his lunge attack from below 92.png|Cagney pulling his petals 93.png|cagney about to transform 94.png|The transformation of Cagney 95.png|Phase 2 sprite 96.png|Cagney spitting out pollen 109.png|Pollen 110.png|Cagney's thorny vines 111.png|Cagney's vines about to attack 112.png|Cagney's vines attacking 108.png|Platform 97.png|Cagney knocked out 113.png|Overworld sprite Trivia * Cagney's cute face in the intro along with the background may have been inspired by the 1932 Silly Symphony cartoon Flowers and Trees. * Cagney's old death phrase was "Looks like you're pushing up daisies!" * His first death phrase is referring to some people's common allergy to flowers. * Cagney's final form resembles a lion, which may be a pun for his dandelion attack. * Interestingly, when using his "magic hands" technique, his stem splits into a pair of legs. * Cagney's idle animation in his first phase is a reference to the dancing style of a ghost in the 1930 Talkartoon Swing You Sinners!, who is in turn a reference to Monroe Silver, a popular Jewish vaudeville comedian from the 1930's who frequently incorporated a similar dance into his routines. * Cagney is often confused with a sunflower, but however, he is a carnation flower. * In Cagney's first phase death screen icon, his face is the same color as his petals. This appears to be an error. * If the player dashes into Cagney's acorns right before he is about to fire those, there is a chance that he will glitch and become stuck in his firing animation, allowing the player to easily defeat him without any opposition. The same can occur with King Dice. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males